Stuck In A Ship
by FirecrackerCelica
Summary: Winning a race together during the Hearth's and Hooves Day, Rainbow Dash and Applejack receive a prize; riding a cruise ship. All is fine... until somepony yelled, "The boat is sinking!" We need more AppleDash.
1. Chapter 1: The Announcement

**A/N: Hello, everybrony! I can see that AppleDash gets a little love in this humble site of ours, so I, as a devoted AppleDasher, am gonna present to you this thing. XD Enjoy, y'all! Don't forget to grab your own Zap Apples!**

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **The Announcement**_

"Where is she? Where. Is. She?" Twilight snapped her head from left to right, frantically looking at her present friends.

Applejack, Twilight's most punctual friend, placed both of her hooves on the princess' shoulder after standing up to calm the purple mare. "Get a hold o' yourself, Twi. She's gonna come 'ere in a moment."

The alicorn sprung her wings and gripped the farmer's arms, which almost took the latter's heart away in surprise. "I know you can't wait as well, right, Applejack?!" She said in a hoarse voice, more horsey than usual for a horse, narrowing her eyes at her friend.

Applejack glanced sideways, as she scrunched her pointy nose, her orange freckles freckling. "Uh, sure. Sure I can't!" She beamed unusually, as she looked at Rarity for rescue.

"Look at me, AJ. Look. At. Me!" Twilight whined like a filly, shaking her poor farmer friend. It seemed like the events last year about deadlines and Magic Kindergarten were all coming back to Twilight, seriously scaring Applejack. Would it be best if she would call for Celestia right now? "I've prepared real hard for this. You must not let this fail! Okay?!" She panted. Applejack became even more confused and worried. She knew that it was a part of Twi's nature to be insane every once in a while, but this was downright scary. Just by looking at the princess' eyes, it almost wanted to drain the soul out of her.

The orange mare had enough of it. If Celestia would be as usual found indulging herself with one of her cakes, this was Twilight's case that Applejack refused to take. She might have the patience, but it always wore off, depending on the gravity of the situation. This one, could be compared to that of Jupiter's. She frowned and rolled her eyes, as she released a tired sigh. "Look, Twi," she pulled herself out of the other mare's grip. "Ya know that we ain't lettin' you down, so don't be tad crazy 'bout it. To be honest," Frankly told by the Element of Honesty herself. "I have no idea what's this here meetin's all about," Applejack snorted and looked at her messed best friend, with a soft neighing sound coming from an apple pony. "Jus'...calm your horses down an'-"

"I'm here!"

As usual, somepony cut off the conversation to introduce the least punctual pony of them all. The doors slammed open, which made Fluttershy jump off her seat in surprise, which was.. like, always. Applejack turned her head to the door and glared at the newcomer, as if she was soaked with Rarity's garbage.

"So much for the fastest flyer in Equestria," the mare in a hat released her half-crazed friend and sat back on her apple-marked fancy throne. To be honest, AJ felt comfortable with this fancy throne cradling her applebottom. At first glance, it seemed to be awfully hard, but when the right pony sits on it, it was automatically adjusting for its mistress.

Pretty awesome for such a fancy thing.

Rainbow Dash, among her friends, always came late in their gatherings. It irritated the orange farm mare the most, which was common. Of all ponies, she was the most irked at Dash's irresponsibility. Only if mauling was legal, Rainbow would have been Applejack's first victim.

"Oh, thank Celestia you came!" Twilight exclaimed, as she flapped her wings in excitement. Since Twilight was now officially a princess with a kingdom, would that mean they could use her name in vain? Seriously, Applejack felt like a silly pony she had always been.

The cyan pegasus smiled a bit at her alicorn friend's reaction, but scoffed at Applejack's remark. The latter scoffed back and rolled her eyes, frowning slightly.

"Soooo…" Rainbow rolled her eyes and hovered to her throne, marked by her dashing cutie mark. "What's this all about?" Her voice squeaked slightly at the end of her sentence, as she sat her rainbowbottom on her seat, securing the place of her prismatic tail around her flank.

Applejack wanted to ask the same question for the nth time, but she could not bring herself up to it, considering that she had a friend who seemed to be in a dire need to be put in a mental asylum.

Rarity raised her marshmallowy hoof, raising her fluffy nose a little as well like one of them Canterlot Nobles. "I am also quite involved with...how should we call this…" the unicorn tapped the table with a hoof, her fake eyelashes fluttering slowly. "... _arrangement_. I request dear Applejack to take Twilight's seat for once, please," she turned to the farm mare and batted her eyelashes.

 _The hay?_ Sometimes, the farmpony wondered of Rarity's sexuality. Not that she was judging her friend for so long, but seriously.

"Uh, for what?" Applejack raised a brow, obviously uncertain from the request. Those two were clearly up to something, as far as her applemind could tell. She glanced at Twilight Sparkle, who nodded her head with a smile. For the record, Twilight had been miraculously brought back to reality. She could have Pinkie Pie to thank later.

The white unicorn straightened her posture, like she always did. As Rarity always uttered, _'A lady must always look presentable at all times.'_ "I have to be by Twilight's side and explain the arrangement with her," she looked at the orange pony.

 _What, flower arrangement? Or dethrone-Princess-Celestia-all-hail-Princess-Twilight arrangement?_ Applejack scrunched her pony face, her nose wrinkling as her freckles joined the action like sunspots.

Applejack sighed. There was no point in being sarcastic. "Alright," she stood up and exchanged seat with Twilight. She took a quick look at the seat she was about to occupy and double-checked if something suspicious was left. They would never know. This was Twilight and with Rarity teaming up with her, it could be a disaster.

Once both ponies were set, Rainbow Dash purposely shifted nearer to left, while Applejack to her right, lessening the distance between the two. The apple farmer did that because something weird tingled within her left side like a warm enveloping surge. It sent shivers into her spine, making her do a silent neigh. Beyond her knowledge, Rainbow felt the same.

Twilight and Rarity noticed this and smirked devilishly at both of them. Too bad, Applejack's keen emerald eyes didn't see this.

The alicorn cleared her throat and leaned on the table. "I know that most of us don't even know why I called all of you for a meeting in this time of the day, despite all of you having a busy schedule," she declared happily. Applejack frowned at this statement. She still had to finish a chapter of her novel when Twilight called for their attention. It was a big bother and now, her creative juices drained.

"Yes, but it is really fine with me. I don't have much to do anyway," The yellow pegasus said softly, with a smile. The orange pony knew Fluttershy so well, and she knew that Fluttershy wasn't happy with this. The last time she bothered the timid pegasus, she received the feared stare.

Twilight smiled back at Fluttershy, throwing Rarity a weird look. Out of the corner of her purple royal eye, she could notice that Pinkie Pie was scribbling something on a notepad, but she thought that she must not disturb her. She was a very considerate princess that would not meddle with other ponies' life like she was the one who wrote it.

On the other pink hoof, the pink pony seemed to be caught up on what she was doing. "This, I tell you, is very important," Twilight paused dramatically, waiting for an applause from her disinterested friends. Seeing that nopony minded, she continued her monologue, "As I've said a while ago, I prepared, or rather, _we_ prepared for this a long time," she winked at Rarity. "I know for sure that you are all hyped to know what is this we're planning to have. To tell you, so am I!" She beamed.

One thing was for sure, Applejack wasn't hyped of something she had no idea about.

Rainbow Dash grew impatient, groaning with all her might to show that she was _really_ impatient. "Get into the point already!" She stretched out her arms and crossed them, creasing her brows. Applejack had another pony to thank for breaking Twilight's speech.

Twilight looked at the cyan pegasus and rolled her eyes. Of course, she was the princess around here. And princesses always demand for something. "So, without further ado, Rarity," she beamed at the unicorn, tilting her head 45 degrees.

Rarity nodded, her dangling curly mane following her movements as gracefully as they could. "A big event is coming before winter ends. I know that all of you is well informed, aren't you?" Multiple uh-huh's and yes echoed in the throne room simultaneously. Applejack's voice emerged from the group, showing her lack of interest of this certain event. The white unicorn was about to speak when Rainbow started to talk.

"Let me guess: Fluttershy's tea party?"

The yellow pegasus slumped slightly and smiled sheepishly. Honestly, though. Rainbow would think that a _tea party_ with _Fluttershy_ was something big? The orange mare could not stop her scoff.

Rarity shook her head. "No, Rainbow Dash. But…" The unicorn's marshmallowy cheeks were tinted with a light shade of pink. "I am really looking forward to it," she looked at Fluttershy and smiled. Again, another scoff from Applejack, supported with Rainbow's.

Dash raised a brow and hovered in the air. "The official chicken coop cleaning day at Sweet Apple Acres?" With that, Applejack flinched. She had finally been mentioned, but it was surprising. She didn't know that the chicken coop cleaning was in Dash's big events list.

"No," Rarity once again shook her head, a grin forming in her muzzle.

"Uhm. The third anniversary of Daring Do series?"

"No."

"Golden delicious harvesting day?"

"No."

"Plowing day?"

"No."

"Water-the-East-orchard day?"

"No."

"Hey, that's today," Applejack cut in, placing a hoof on her chin.

"Uhm. Well…" Dash swallowed and tried to think of any more events in her big events list. It was so big, she wasn't sure where to look.

Rarity flashed a smug look, patented for a lady like herself. "What else is the day you're looking forward to?" Her accented voice rose an octave. When Rarity did that, it only meant trouble. Something bad was going to happen, and Applejack didn't even had to had Pinkie Sense. She had her own Apple Sense to trust, commonly known as _Common Sense,_ which, unfortunately, was being forgotten.

Rainbow's face painted a "huh?" look. Applejack would have laughed at that if she wasn't busy figuring out one of Rarity's infamous plans. "Many, of course!" The rainbow pony leaned backwards, frowning at the unicorn. "Like the horseshoe game, a heavy downpour on Saturday, AJ's promised tour at Cloudsdale, and-"

"Whoa, nelly. My promised tour at Cloudsdale? When is that?" Applejack raised her head to look at the hovering pegasus. "I know nothin' 'bout no plan," she squinted her green eyes.

Rainbow Dash gulped and glanced side by side, trying to find a believable excuse. "Maybe you weren't listening when I told you that."

"What?" The farm mare gritted her teeth. Of all the worst possible things that anypony would say to AJ, it was not being attentive. Her ears heated up, as if a cloud of smoke was surrounding her.

Rainbow flipped her bangs as awesomely as she could. "At least now I told you...again," she smirked, which almost provoked Applejack to buck her. Dash was lucky she could not do it to her.

Applejack rolled her eyes and faced the table top. "Whatever."

The white unicorn gasped and leaned on Twilight's ear. "Did you get that?" She whispered.

Twilight lifted the notepad and quill that were hidden under he table and chuckled. "What do you know?"

Rarity cleared her throat. "All of those that you mentioned were wrong. Can you not think of anything larger than that?"

Something was really happening between Rarity and Twilight. The orange mare frowned even deeper, directing it to them.

Rainbow Dash flattened her eyelids. "Winter Wrap-Up?" She declared, her tune lowering that it sounded exactly like Applejack.

"No~" Rarity sung. It occurred to the farmpony that Rarity had the same mental disorder as Twilight.

"Then what the buck it it?!" Rainbow Dash yelled, as she flapped her wings wildly, blowing off Applejack's hat. She seemed to notice it, but she was so angry to pick it. Instead, Applejack stood up, frowning deeply, as she grabbed her hat. No pony messes with her hat, not even _Rainbow._ But, seriously. What was so special with her brash friend? Her Sonic Rainboom, of course. But there was more than that, she couldn't point out.

Rarity sucked in air, closing her eyes dramatically like a seahorse. "Hearth's and Hooves Day!" She squeaked and beamed brightly.

Rainbow Dash hung her mouth open, as Applejack almost stumbled from her seat.

This was what she feared the most; the mention of that occasion she despised the most. Applejack never wanted to include herself in one of these events in any form.

"That's it. I'm outta here," Dash voice became raspy than usual, as she headed to the door.

Applejack was about to follow Rainbow Dash when Rarity cloaked her with her freaky magic and halted her from moving even more. She turned to Rarity and frowned as deep as she could. "Rarity..." She threatened, only to be given a lady-like smile.

"Oh, no you don't," Twilight cloaked her horn with magic, then around Rainbow Dash. She dragged the glaring pegasus back to her seat, who looked away annoyed. If Dash's glares could shoot ice beams, Twilight would have been immobilized forever.

"I'm not yet done, darling," Rarity let go of the fuming orange pony. "So, Ponyville is going to hold some special events for this day. One of those is a 'couple race'," Rarity nodded once, as she flicked her mane, putting a significant hiss on the corny name of the so-called race.

The farmer flicked her blonde tail in annoyance."Y'all think _we're_ gonna go join that contest jus' because of the embossed _race_ word in it?" Applejack said with a frown, with her hat slightly nearer to her eyes. When she was poised like this, she meant serious business.

Both Twilight's and Rarity's ears drooped, as they stared at each other with forlorn expressions, in which the others pair, AJ and Dash rolled their eyes at. They both expected that kind of reaction.

"But listen, darling," The white unicorn looked at them with pleading eyes. "That race does not include any necessary romance. In fact, I am going with Fluttershy…" She looked at the yellow pegasus, smiling shyly. "...if that is, fine with you dear."

Fluttershy sat upright and nodded her head. "Of course, Rarity. It sounds fun," she smiled.

"Fun?! Who says anything about fun?!" Pinkie Pie pulled her stare from the paper she was busy with. Applejack almost forgot that Pinkie was here. If that word wasn't mentioned in the entire conversation, nopony would notice Pinkie's presence.

Twilight smiled at Pinke and continued Rarity's statement. "Everypony already has a partner, based on the registration form, well, at least…" She levitated a scroll and scanned it, as she gasped shortly. "...at least not Pinkie," the princess turned to the pink pony. "Pinkie, who is the pony you want to take with you in the race?" She tilted her freakishly long alicorn neck, her straight cut mane dangling to her side.

"Huh? What race?" The pink mare raised a brow.

"Uhm. Well," Twilight frowned slightly and realized that Pinkie was not with them the whole time. "For the Hearth's and Hooves Day. It doesn't have to be a mare or a stallion. You can choose a close friend," she gave the bubbly mare a smile.

"Ohhh…" Pinkie leaned on her seat. "Does a sister count?" She said, hope glimmering in her baby blue eyes.

Twilight nodded with a smile. "Yes! That's not a problem at all!"

Pinkie Pie sighed. "Phew. Thank goodness!"

"Is there anythin' that bothers you, Pinkie Pie?" Applejack asked, her cute freckles rose a bit from her scrunching. It was unusual for Pinkie to be so focused like this. If she was in this state, that meant something serious.

"Uhm. It's just…" The cheerful pony looked at her notepad. "Maud is gonna take a stop here in Ponyville, exactly on the Hearth's and Hooves day. I can't just think of anything to amuse her on that day…" She shook her head. "But luckily…" She suddenly popped in front of Twilight. "Twilight here said something about that race thingie!" Pinkie shrieked. "Isn't it great?!" She bolted towards her seat and beamed.

The other ponies in the room smiled at Pinkie.

Despite of being tad annoying, Pinkie Pie could still manage to give them the truest of smiles. Applejack was really grateful to have that silly pony as her friend. She could tell secrets to her, and that pink blob of energy would do her best not to spill it to everypony.

It was Twilight's turn to get some concern. As dramatic as she could be, she sighed deeply and drooped her ears, looking at Applejack with the pleading eyes. "You promised to me, Applejack."

The farm pony choked and narrowed her eyes. "Huh?" _For Pete's Sake!_ What was it? She couldn't remember anything. What if it was something to do with her family? Or the farm? Or worse...

"That you wouldn't fail me," Twilight pouted royally.

Rainbow growled and rolled her eyes.

 _Oh, that._ "Yeah, I know I did, but-"

"But _I_ worked hard for this. _I_ organized this. I need _all_ my friends with this," she looked carefully at the stunned orange pony, hitting Applejack into her heart like a poison-filled spear.

"But… but…" Applejack stuttered, but finally gave up by sighing. Sometimes, she wished that she was numb of other ponies' feelings. That way, she wouldn't care. But as a good friend as she was, she couldn't resist Twilight's plead. She turned to Rainbow Dash and wore a stern gaze. "Dash. Listen," she held her as solid as a rock look, leaning slightly. "Y'all know I don't even want this 'ere race. But… ya know," she dropped her ears and stared solemnly at Dash. "I ain't lettin' Twi down. So are you," she looked at the pegasus in the eye, retaining the stern gaze.

Rainbow Dash glanced sideways to share a look with the farm pony. "Yeah, whatever," she turned her head up and breathed out through her nostrils.

Applejack cracked a taunting smirk. "I thought ya wouldn't dare," It was time to hit Rainbow in her nerves.

The rainbow maned pegasus blinked. "What do you mean, huh?" She creased her brow and snapped her head to AJ's direction, hearing a challenge.

"Nothin'. Do you think I do?" Applejack craned her neck up with her smug look, tormenting the hovering pegasus.

"Oh," Rainbow Dash bumped her head against Applejack's. "You think you can beat _me_ in that race?"

The farm pony scoffed. "No," she rolled her emerald eyes downwards. "'cause I know so," she pushed her head against Rainbow's.

Rainbow smirked and pulled away, spitting on her right forehoof which earned a cringe from Rarity. "Bring it on," she stretched out her hoof to Applejack.

Applejack smirked back and spitted on her hoof as well. But before they bumped-hooves, Twilight cleared her throat. Both the orange pony and the cyan pegasus turned to meet the alicorn's gaze.

 _What now?_ Applejack flattened her eyelids.

"There's something you two, don't understand," Twilight earned a short nod from Rarity. "You're not going _against_ each other. You must form a team to win over the other pairs," she explained, closing her eyes to add emphasis.

Rainbow Dash and Applejack looked at each other with raised brows.

"Wait. Is this serious? Having _me_ and _AJ_ to race," Dash frowned slightly and pointed her dry hoof at Twilight. "...all of you?" She snorted. "You've got to be kidding," she suppressed laughter, her cheeks turning as red as the apples on Applejack's...trees.

Twilight's sarcasm detector wasn't activated. "Technically, I will not join the race. I'll be one of the judges, together with Mayor Mare and Princess Celestia," she said with a smile.

Rainbow Dash swallowed and shrugged, as she turned back to the hat-wearing mare. "We still got this, right?"

"Bet your apples, we do!" Applejack tipped her hat, as they sealed the deal with a hoof-bump.

"Great!" The young princess exclaimed, clapping her hooves together. "Hearth's and Hooves Day is on next Friday, which is about, eight days from now. Prepare yourselves, everypony!" She beamed and scribbled something on her notepad beneath the table.

"I must say, that this is an incredible progress, don't you think?" Rarity whispered to Twilight.

"Indeed, Rarity," the alicorn looked up. "This will be really unforgettable…" Both of the horned ponies looked at the orange farm pony and the weather pegasus with smiles that totally meant something rather than happiness.


	2. Chapter 2: What's a cruise ship?

Twilight had never been this excited since she got her cutie mark. It felt like her heart was about to jump out of her chest and flutter along in the air ecstatically. She could almost jump in every step she would take. Well, actually, she had already done the insane jumping. Only if she knew how to paint, she would have Spike's scaly and cringing face on the canvass. Finally, Hearth's and Hooves day came and the main event would really make her heart leap for joy. Smiling like a mad mare, she trotted along the dirt path to Sweet Apple Acres as a familiar row of apple trees started to line up.

She wasn't the only one who was overly excited, though. Rarity had those giant sparkly eyes the princess could see within miles. The fluffy white unicorn squealed incoherent words, until she slowly calmed down. Her sapphire eyes were like diamonds that would surely pierce anypony's soul, but this time, it wasn't out of anger from Sweetie Belle's consistent nuisance. It was from an unbearable feeling of exploding into pieces of cutout hearts.

Why were they excited, anyway? It wasn't much worth screaming for, but as shippers, the two couldn't contain such feeling. Especially when they both waited for this forever. This was the mere reason they lived.

At Sweet Apple Acres, the race field had already been set. Though, the place was still screaming, 'farm' in any directions they would turn their heads. It was a very nice touch on the usually serene field and Twilight and Rarity could help but to smile at the view. Streamers, stalls and banners scattered the open field. The royal parade soon came, bringing some unicorn and pegasi guards, respectively, forming a defensive stance around the magnificent Sun princess.

On the other hoof, Rarity and Twilight finally met on the dirt road to the farm, with the princess levitating a scroll and a stack of papers. It was a long trot from Carousel Boutique to the farm, but from the castle, it was just a breeze. Twilight didn't even have to brush her mane again after the trot.

"I feel so elated, Twilight!" Rarity beamed, her saddlebag bouncing ever slightly with each hoofstep.

The alicorn turned to her and returned the gesture with the same excitement. "I know!" Her voice raised a few octaves. "I hadn't had a nice sleep for thinking about this!"

Rarity was taken aback by that. Every lady must get the right amount of sleep, as far as she was concerned. She cringed ever slightly but forced a smile. As what she would usually do, Rarity stopped, which made Twilight do the same. "Oh my. I suppose you should have at least," she bit her puffy lip. "...put the cucumber slices and the cream I recommended?" She inquired, her indigo mane covering the half of her left eye.

Twilight chuckled. More because of Rarity's inevitable reaction. "Spike ate all of them."

The fashionista choked. "What?!" She almost fainted, but then realized they were in the farm already. She would not want to stain her coat and besides, she just taken a bath.

Or rather, her couch was not around. Better be cautious than trot around the town as a huge mess of fluffiness.

"Princess Celestia just arrived!"

Rarity looked at where her friend was pointing at. She forgot her earlier troubles and squinted through the rows of luscious trees she was too familiar with. She saw the white alicorn from within distance, sharing a word with the mayor of Ponyville. Not a long seconds after, she saw Applejack, coming out of the barn, followed by Rainbow Dash.

A sly grin formed on Rarity's pretty face, as if she just formulated a plan on hiding somepony's corpse. "Oh, you haven't seen everything, dear," she nudged Twilight gently on the ribs.

The purple alicorn grinned, her magical hold of the stack of papers loosening slightly. "Our progress is indeed quite the shot, isn't it, Rarity?" She grinned even more broadly but then the smile fell when her companion didn't reply. It felt weird, as if she was alone in the corner. She looked at the unicorn, her eyes filled with hurt. Twilight became worried as soon as she saw that look. "Rarity?" She shuffled from her hooves, reaching a comforting hoof on the fashionista's shoulder.

Rarity shook herself from her daze. It was not right to dwell from the past, she always reminded herself. "Oh, uh. Forgive me, darling. I was…" she glanced sideways. "...distracted," she tried to hide the remorse from her voice, but she nevertheless failed.

Twilight sighed, as she smiled softly. She already knew what this meant. Rarity had already said this trouble of hers to Twilight, and she was more than happy to help. But seeing the unicorn like this, she found herself frowning. "Still thinking about AJ, eh?" She placed a hoof on her friend's shoulder, trying her best to smile.

Rarity sighed, as if it was her first time to do it. "Yes," she looked at the direction of the farm pony and the weather pony, who were somewhat yelling at each other. She blinked once, smiling softly. "But we're in the same boat, aren't we?" She asked absentmindedly, still looking at her friends.

The princess bit her lip. "Y-yeah." She blushed profusely, rolling her eyes around like a purple pinball.

The two fell in an awkward silence until Twilight realized it was time to work.

Clearing her throat, Twilight stood up straight, looking ahead. "We're doing this for our friends, remember?" She looked beside her, her ears drooping slightly.

"Of course, dear," The white pony turned to the her lavender friend, flipping her mane once. "But what if we are wrong about our assumptions?" Rarity arched an eyebrow, raising a hoof in gesture.

Twilight thought about it for a second, but afterwards, looked at the unicorn with a determined face. "Trust me."

Twilight had never had troubles explaining the rules.

That's what she assumed.

But in almost every sentence she said, a particular cyan hoof would be raised from among the ponies and asked questions. She wasn't the only one who did it. The cyan hoof was then followed by a pink one and the discussion would go on.

Luckily, the nonsense had been stopped by Twilight's little outburst. Soon enough, everypony calmed down and went to their respective places, as all the participants for the big race went to the starting line.

This should be really exciting.

She surely hoped. What could possibly go wrong? A psychotic beam painted the lavender alicorn's face, the same look she had when she was late for the passing of a friendship report over a year ago. A fuchsia pony passed by and saw Twilight. She shuddered and was left with a permanent mental scar.

The first race had Rainbow Dash and Applejack, who stood side by side wearing their competitive smirks. A banner prettified by hearts and pink stuffs stood above the two, in which both could care less. They stretched out their muscles, as Dash turned to the earth pony.

"Hey, AJ," Rainbow Dash looked at her side. "Did you notice the strange looks Twilight and Rarity were giving?" She squinted her eyes and threw Rarity a look. The unicorn just smiled courteously and Dash swore she heard her giggle.

Applejack flicked her tail and glanced at the white unicorn, who was approaching the starting line with Fluttershy. It was strange because Rarity was somehow pleasant this morning. She wondered what she was up to. "Yup. I can sense that they have somethin' within their barns," she frowned slightly.

Rainbow mimicked the gesture and scratched her hind hooves against the dirt. "But no matter what it is, I am gonna win this race!" She smirked. The race was all that ever mattered to her. No, it was really the first place and she would seriously do what it takes to win.

The earth pony arched her brow an inch slowly and surely, making Rainbow reconsider her statement.

"Uh, _we_ , I mean," The pegasus pulled back slightly. She quickly turned her head around, trying to find any distractions. From the corner of her eye, she saw Big Macintosh and Cheerilee, smiling at each other. Welp. Perfect distraction. She cringed at the sight and turned to Applejack. "Whoa, your brother's joining?"

"Uh huh," The farm mare nodded once. "It took a bit o' stretch to pull him out of his tough shell to ask Cheerilee. The Crusaders did all of it, actually," Applejack chuckled.

Out of the blue, Rainbow Dash felt her heart leap and slowly smile. Maybe it was because of the crowd that gathered, or the sound of the horn. But looking at the farm pony beside her somehow made her weak. Or strong. Or smile more. Or be awesome. Or-

"Racers ready?"

Dash shook herself out of her daze. Thanking Twilight for the first time ever, she composed herself and glared at the race track. Her nostrils flared, ready to dash and win. She couldn't be distracted. Not now. She needed to prove to her partner that they could out-stand all the other racers and win. Besides, she had already cleared her schedule for the tour in Cloudsdale, which, was for the celebration of her inevitable victory. Nothing more.

 _Partner_. It has a nice ring.

"Good luck, Rares an' Fluttershy," Rainbow saw AJ winking at their friends.

"Good luck to you, too, dears," Rarity smiled. Beside her, the timid pegasus smiled as well, and to Dash's suprise, she seemed to be quite confident.

Rainbow puffed her chest and smirked. "Well, you must prepare yourselves 'cause we're gonna win thing, right Applejack?" She elbowed the farm mare, her voice cracking.

Applejack snorted and wrinkled her nose. "If you say so."

Dash frowned. It was not the answer she expected. "Hey. You should know better than that."

"Yeah, but this is all for fun, alright. Don't get yourself too fired up," Applejack poked the pegasus' forehead once, smiling slyly.

Rainbow Dash blushed lightly and turned away, scoffing. "Whatever,"she muttered.

"Ponies, prepare your hooves!"

Fillies went around the racers and tied a pink ribbon around all the unicorns and pegasi participants and that included Rainbow.

The orange filly, Scootaloo, was the one who tied the ribbon for Rainbow Dash. The mare couldn't stop herself from asking. She hated color pink. But Pinkie being pink had nothing to do with it. She just thought that it was too... frilly. Looking at the ribbon with a grimace, she turned to the flightless little pegasus. "Hey, Scoots. What is this for?"

Scootaloo raised her head and fluttered her tiny wings, creating the sound of buzzing bees. She beamed at Rainbow, her lilac eyes sparkling against the sunlight. "It is a magical tool, but I am not sure what it does."

Dash immediately frowned. She had the best idea of what could it probably do. "Oh. Right."

"Scootaloo, weren't you listening?" Sweetie Belle's voice squeaked. "It gives inability to unicorns to use their magic and-"

"And pegasi use their wings, yeah right," Scootaloo grumbled, as she rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"In this way, it'll be fair for Earth ponies, who ain't have no wings or horns," Apple Bloom popped from behind and wrapped her forehooves around her sister's left hind leg. Applejack was quite surprised as she turned her head back and patted the filly's red mane.

"Why now, Apple Bloom? Ain't y'all proud o' your kind?" Applejack asked, slightly tilting her head, wearing that silly frown the blue pegasus hated.

"Huh?" Apple Bloom leaned back, still hugging her sister's leg. "I am proud!" She pouted.

The farm mare rolled her eyes upward, then down to Apple Bloom. "That's good 'ta hear from a lil' filly who always straps herself onto a freaky zipline," Applejack teased her little sister, poking her petite side with an elbow, turning away from her.

"Aww!" Apple Bloom stomped her hind legs and unwrapped herself from AJ. "It's one o' them Crusades!" She whined, which earned a chuckle from the elder mare.

Sweetie Belle's face struck with jealously, as she watched the Apple sisters. She turned to face her sister and formulated a plan. The white unicorn knew this too much and she had to keep her guard up. "Rarity, make me whine!"

Rarity looked down and stared at Sweetie with a raised brow. "What ever do you mean, darling?" She hoped that it would not include burning the entire town.

"Aww!" Sweetie shrieked and made Rarity cringe and fold her ears. "Yay! You're the best sister, Rarity!" She hugged her sister's hooves. The elder unicorn just shrugged and returned the hug.

Scootaloo creased her brows and turned away. "Hmph! I don't need a childish whine to show that Rainbow Dash is the best sister!" She looked at the cyan pegasus. "Right, Dash?"

Rainbow sucked her lips and wore her best caring expression. "You want a hug, too, Scoot?"

At first, Scootaloo was uncertain. But when she noticed that Dash was shifting a bit to give room for her, she slowly smiled, until it grew into a beam. Rainbow Dash pulled the little pegasus into a warm embrace, which she gladly accepted. The little orange filly hugged Rainbow as tightly as she could, fluttering her wings happily.

Rainbow Dash and Applejack looked at each other, wearing a half of a smile. Dash wondered why they turned to each other that time. It might be because she did an awesome sisterly job and AJ was proud of her. Who knows... She shrugged it off and smiled even more like a crazed mare.

With another blow of the horn, the fillies departed from the starting line and went to the audience corner, ready to cheer for the ponies they wanted to win. In the table of the judges, where Mayor Mare, Celestia and Twilight sat, the purple princess levitated a magical microphone and tapped it with a hoof, checking if it worked.

"Everypony," Twilight Sparkle announced, as the contenders lowered themselves to the ground, in a galloping stance. "On your mark."

Dash looked at her partner with a grin, who squinted her eyes ahead. They both kicked their forelegs, scratching the ground.

"Get set."

The pegasus breathed out through her nostrils, creasing her brows.

The tension hung in the air, as ponies paused their breaths; the sound of the ruffling of the leaves echoed. The soft winter breeze was still present enough but that didn't stop the racers to compete. They all looked determined, as they looked ahead with stern faces.

"GO!" Twilight flared her wings and beamed.

The racers started to gallop across the dirt path of the farm, with the two competitive ponies -Dash and AJ- taking the early lead. Both Fluttershy and Rarity were left behind the dust, coughing simultaneously. Rarity was seen grimacing and stomping her hooves against the ground, but nevertheless, the two continued to run.

Along the first turn, was the first obstacle. The pairs must cross a thin plank a meter long. If they fall, they would land the mud pit and would try crossing again. Dash wanted to comment that the obstacles seemed to be the same as the one used during the Sisterhooves Social. But then, she set the question aside for a while. Applejack seemed to had worked hard for this.

Both Applejack and Rainbow Dash halted, with the latter turning around to see if anypony was near them. It turned out to be Lyra and Bonbon, who were approaching them slowly.

"Applejack, what do we do?" Dash started to flap her wings, but before she ascended an inch from the ground, an aura of magic pulled her hooves back.

"Hop on!" The farm mare lowered herself, raising her flank a bit. Rainbow resisted the heat building up to her cheeks by biting it inside.

"What?" She managed to mutter.

Applejack growled and went in between Dash's forelegs and hindlegs, slumping the pegasus on her back. Rainbow was taken by surprise, as she let out a high-pitched squeal, but then eventaully wrapped her forelegs around the other pony's neck to keep her from dying.

"Hold on tight, Rainbow. This here plank is wobbly. Don't y'all try to tremble back there or we'll both bathe into Mrs. Babe's mud," Applejack adjusted her hat, looking at the obstacle ahead with a determined look.

Rainbow Dash's eyes narrowed. "Mrs. Babe? Of all the pigs you have?!" She yelled at AJ's ears, in which the orange mare cringed at.

"Yee-haw!" Ignoring the incoming protests from the pegasus, Applejack sprung herself onto the plank, which shook tauntingly. She cautiously moved her left front leg, followed by her right hind leg.

"C-careful, AJ!" Dash unconsciously squeezed Applejack's neck tighter. The earth pony stopped from moving forward, and irritably looked at the pagasus with a frown.

"Stop squeezin' for Land's sake!" Applejack hissed and continued to move forward, the wood creaking, as it shifted because of the added weight.

Rainbow spreaded her wings wide to add balance. She frowned a bit. She was a pegasus and pegasi were known for this. She must be the one crossing. "You're slow," she groaned, adding a scoff to her usually useless remark.

It never stopped the farm mare. In fact, she ignored the pegasus on her back. Again. She almost didn't feel that she was there. Rainbow was as light as a feather. It became more and more practical as the time went on.

Just a little more steps, they were approaching the end. When Dash turned her head back, she saw a cloud of smoke, which meant that the other racers were near. "Applejack, hurry!" She yelled in panic, her wings started to flap unconsciously.

Applejack felt a trail of sweat trickling from her forehead, as the pressure of falling went on her. She wasn't afraid of the pit, but if they fell, they should repeat it again. She'd come so far and she must not fall the last minute.

But at the back of her mind, as evil as it sounded, she wanted to see Rainbow Dash soaked with mud. It would be ridiculous. Smirking for a second, she pondered with that thought for a while and considered the best option.

Yet, she followed the rational part of hers.

Applejack reached the end, where the ladder awaited. She went down, as she felt the fast beating of the pegasus' heart behind her. She couldn't help herself to smile.

"You can go now," Applejack said over her shoulder. She waited for at least three seconds for Rainbow to respond and her patience wore thin. She growled and glared at nopony in particular.

"Oh! Uh," Dash entangled her hooves from the farmer's neck, as she went on her four hooves awkwardly. She smiled sheepishly at the frowning farm mare. They stared at each other for a moment -with Applejack still frowning- until the Earth pony rolled her eyes and galloped.

Rainbow Dash couldn't believe she lost her cool. She's the awesomest pony out there. How could she ever act awkwardly around Applejack -who was almost as awesome as she was- when she had to be cool and radical to her friend's eyes?

How pathetic and...uncool. She needed to retrieve her poise and prove her title. She was the Iron Pony anyway.

It was time when she caught up with Applejack. She bumped her, to make her turn her head and look at Dash. Rainbow expected her to be mad, but making AJ mad, made her happy. She was clearly sadistic.

The two leading pair approached the second obstacle where they should enter the chicken coop and grab an egg from one of the hens there. After getting an egg, they should balance it between their noses, without letting the egg fall and break. If it breaks, they would once again enter and get another egg.

Just like an obstacle during the Sisterhooves Social.

Applejack and Rainbow Dash went inside the coop and scanned for a lone egg. They both spotted one and hurriedly went to it, while the chickens made panicked noises. Applejack quickly settled them down with a stomp of a hoof.

"Rainbow, can y'all trot backwards?" Applejack asked hastily.

Dash turned to her and puffed her chest. "Of course. Why'd you ask?"

"I can't do it," Applejack bit her bottom lip, as she leaned down until the tip her nose was against the egg.

Rainbow took the gesture as it meant to her to stop asking. She made a mental note to talk about it later. She craned her neck and pressed her nose against the egg.

"On my signal," Applejack raised a hoof. "One, two….three," slowly, they lifted the egg, as they both looked at it, making their eyes crossed. Dash would have laughed, but they were in a serious business. She knew better than that.

Rainbow Dash took her first step back, while Applejack did the same. "Is the ladder near?" Dash asked, as her right hind leg tapped the wooden floor.

Applejack's eyes rolled downwards as she muttered, "Mm-hmm…"

The pair went out of the coop, as Rainbow was guided by AJ's words. Once, the egg almost slipped from their hold, but Dash saved it using her tongue. Applejack almost did the same, but somehow, a force within her stopped her. As if she expected that Rainbow would save the egg. She was right about it, anyway.

They carefully laid the egg on the nest ahead, as they once again shared a look, that neither of them expected.

Without any more interruptions, they galloped ahead, as the other racers approached the chicken coop. Rarity and Fluttershy were nowhere to be seen. Dash just accepted the fact that perhaps Rarity was too afraid of the mud and Fluttershy was too scared to go on. She was just glad that Applejack was her partner. She could not stand those kinds of drama.

They reached the final trial; it was the thing Twilight called as "Blind Bind." Rainbow found the name pathetic and laughable. The princess might never found any other word that rhymed and was relevant. If she were Twilight, she would have called it, "The Maze of Blindness." Heh. Thanks a lot, Daring Do.

The third and last obstacle contained a mask, that would cover the eyes. It would be worn by one from a pair, while they gallop to the finish. The other one without blindfold would guide the "blind" across the barrels and jump over the mud pit. They must cross the finish line together.

Applejack inhaled air, stomping a hoof against the dirt. She flared her nostrils and turned to the addressed pony. "Rainbow, do you trust me?" She asked rather sternly.

Dash rolled her eyes and grabbed the blindfold. "Meh. That leaves me no choice," she put on the mask like a pair of goggles, as she lowered herself, her wings shot upwards for more dramatic effect. "Alright, boss. I'm all set!" She grinned.

Applejack grabbed Dash's hoof and led her in front of the scattered barrels. To her shock, Lyra and Bonbon were already preparing to tackle the last obstacle. Added to her horror were her brother and Cheerilee. She couldn't help herself but to gasp, which took her partner in the same surprise.

"What? What happened?" Dash snapped her head to her left and right, her voice squeaking as usual.

Applejack creased her brows. She liked challenges, she really did. It fueled herself to the core and that made her do her absolute best. As much as she knew how Rainbow wanted to win, the apple pony shared the same feeling. Rainbow was just a bit too obvious. "Listen to me, and me alone, 'ya hear that? Somepony's catchin' up an' y'all better gallop 'n' go," Applejack nudged Dash on the flank to push her onto the course.

"Do I have a chance?" If Rainbow wasn't blindfolded, she must have rolled her eyes.

The farm mare squinted her eyes and counted the barrels. "There are three on your left and two on your right. At the end is another mud pit. Jump over it an' you're all done. Got it?" She glanced behind and saw the blindfolded Bonbon and Big Mac, with their guides, Lyra and Cheerilee. From afar, were Fluttershy and Rarity, who were, surprisingly, galloping in a notable pace. Applejack panicked in her mind, as she felt the sweat covering her fur.

"Yes, ma'am. Three on the left, two on the right and mud pit," Rainbow sprinted, leaving a significant rainbow trail. She dodged the barrels effortlessly, wearing her smirk. On the other hoof, Applejack jumped over the hurdles and galloped toward the other side of the pit and waited for Rainbow Dash.

At Dash's tail, were Bonbon and Big Mac, who were slowly catching up. But the pegasus wouldn't let them. She reached the pit first, but then stopped. She didn't know how high or large would she jump. She hesitantly took a step, as her hoof had contact with the mud. She withdrew it immediately and cautiously moved back.

"Applejack?" She called, her voice sounded more like a frightened filly. All she could hear around were the clopping of hoofsteps and the booming cheer of ponies around. There was no adorable Southern drawl and she was getting nervous. Seeing nothing was one of her weaknesses.

The farmpony knew Dash that much. She managed to release a tired smile, as she looked carefully at the slightly shivering blue pony on the other side. She wanted to jump over there so badly and wrap the pegasus into a warm embrace, but they had a race to finish. Standing still, she tipped her hat, as her shadow loomed over the mud. "I'm just on the other side, Dash. Now listen. Do you remember Barkley?" Applejack said, biting her lip, hoping that it would work.

Rainbow Dash instinctively smiled for hearing Applejack's voice once more, as if her orange friend cast a light upon her. Fliicking her tail, her ears perked up, twitching excitedly. "Your sappy tree that overviews the Cloudominium? Yeah. I wouldn't forget him." She smiled a bit. He's my favorite tree," she whispered.

The orange pony nodded once and cracked a smile. A wave of relief washed through her but she knew it wasn't done yet. "Barkley's trunk is as long as where I am right now. Can ya' jump that far?"

The pegasus' ears flicked as she tapped a hoof on the ground. When she had the hoof in the computation, she took two steps backwards and leaned for a jump. "Here I go!"

Applejack stepped back, as Rainbow Dash successfully landed in front of her. She lost her balance for a while, but the earth pony quickly caught her.

"Hoo-wee! Rainbow! You did it!" AJ waved her hat and raised her forelegs in the air, beaming brightly.

"So, let's run?" Rainbow asked, her head facing the opposite direction.

Applejack giggled and wrapped a leg around her friend's neck. "Yup. Jus' stay close to me, ya' hear?"

Rainbow scoffed, as heat started to rise up to her blue cheeks. "Yeah, of course," being temporarily blind, she felt vulnerable and helpless. It was like, she was caged with darkness. She was not afraid. Perhaps, just a little bit. But she definitely needed help.

"Can I, ya' know," she bit her lip. The earth pony turned to her expectantly. "...put my wing on you?"

"Anytime, partner," Applejack elbowed the pegasus, as Rainbow flapped her wings excitedly. Dash suppressed her squeal, as the Earth pony smiled at her.

When they were both set -with Dash's right wing wrapped around Applejack's torso- they galloped side by side. Rainbow held the earth pony firmly, as if her life depended on her. This time, she couldn't see. She only relied to Applejack, as if she was her guiding light. She knew she could trust her. She was her best-est best friend.

Rainbow felt that Applejack increased her speed. If she were to confess, the farmer was really fast. Her legs couldn't keep up. When they were both in the air, surely, she would beat the apple out of Applejack. But in the land, it would depend.

After a few seconds, Dash could hear hoof stomps. At least now she knew why they needed to rush. Aside from the hoof stomps, both hers and Applejack's breathing went wild. They could even feel each other's heartbeats.

"Jus'...a lil' more," The farmer gasped for air, as she continously paced toward the striped ribbon, marked as the finish line.

Dash felt that Applejack went slower, until they both skidded into a stop. It was then followed by the booming cheer of the crowd.

Rainbow's heart leapt, as she hastily pulled off the blindfold. "AJ! Did we win?!" She placed both of her hooves around Applejack's shoulders.

Applejack turned to her, leaning back, as she smiled softly. "Yeah," she gave her a tired smile, with the sun illuminating her hair, almost making it glow. Rainbow tried her best not to be dazed and focus on the victory.

The cyan pegasus jumped in glee, as she wrapped the farmer in a bone-crushing hug. "Yes! We did it! Whoo-hoo!"

"Ooof! Y-eah, Dash," Applejack was squeezed by the extremely happy pegasus. "Are ya ready to claim the victory?"

"Congratulations, to both Miss Applejack and Rainbow Dash, for winning this year's first Hearth's and Hooves Day, couple race!" Mayor Mare announced to the crowd, as the winners waved their hooves sheepishly.

Princess Celestia stepped forward. "You two deserved to win. Not only that you galloped with perfect teamwork, but you both showed invaluable trust and loyalty to each other," she levitated two medals, the shape of two broken hearts. She put the medals around Applejack's and Rainbow's necks, as the two bowed down. Celestia smiled softly at them. She stepped back, as she gave room for Twilight, whose face was painted with joy.

"Now that you two won the race, you will receive a ticket for a nice vacation on a cruise ship!" Her wings flared, as she levitated two golden tickets.

The crowd bursted into applause and whistles, as some muttered to each other.

Both Rainbow Dash and Applejack raised their brows in confusion. They both tilted their heads at Twilight.

"Wait." Rainbow silenced the crowd. Twilight turned to her with a smile.

"What's a cruise ship?" Applejack and Rainbow Dash asked the silliest question the whole Equestria had ever heard.


End file.
